marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 5 10
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Leonard Kirk | CoverArtist2 = Jason Keith | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = East of Eden: Part Two | Synopsis1 = In the East Wing of Rykers Island, the Thing finds himself up against She-Thing, who is the prisoner who runs the whole cell block. He is knocked off his feet because unlike the other super-villains who are imprisoned here, the She-Thing's strength isn't affected by the power dampeners. To show her strength, she pops Ben's shoulder out of the join. The Thing is shocked to find her in prison, but Sharon points out that he never bothered looking her up over the years to see if she was alive or dead. When he tells her "the life" kept him busy, she calls him out for being with Alicia Masters instead of looking in on her. She is sure it's because she's not quite the attractive woman she used to be back when she was Ms. Marvel. However, she doesn't hold any grudges, as she says that Wyatt Wingfoot also got distracted and left her alone as well. She explains that she got back into the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation, but it was run by shadier hands by this time. She made a killing selling Mutuant Growth Hormone until she was caught and apprehended by Red Wolf. That's how she ended up at Rykers. She then pops his arm back into its socket. She then bats him aside, telling him that because she is top dog he will be seeing lots of her. When Ben asks who put her up to this task, she tells him she doesn't know. Meanwhile, at New Eden, Mister Fantastic is hard at work when his assistant, Cully Moore, tells him that there are super-villains attacking Chicago. Trying to contact his wife, he learns that the Invisible Woman left the compound hours earlier. At a secret SHEILD hangar, two bored SHIELD agents are suddenly knocked out by the Invisible Woman who steals back one of the Fantastic Four's ship so she can fly it to Latveria and recover her daughter. While at the Meatpacking District in Manhattan, Johnny Storm is still partying his life away. He is found by Wyatt Wingfoot who tries to talk some sense into him. However, Johnny refuses to listen to Wyatt, telling him that the old Johnny Storm died when he lost his powers and leaves Wyatt to continue partying. In downtown Chicago, Mister Fantastic arrives to see the Wizard with yet another new incarnation of the Frightful Four -- this one consisting of the female members of the Salem's Seven -- are still on the rampage. Even though he is by himself, he goes into battle but is soon over powered. However, when all appears to be lost, the Frightful Four are blasted aside by the Scarlet Witch who has answered Reed's call for mystical assistance. | Writer1_1 = James Robinson | Penciler1_1 = Marc Laming | Inker1_1 = Scott Hanna | Inker1_2 = Marc Laming | Colourist1_1 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * ** Two unnamed agents * Fiona Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* *** **** *** **** S.H.I.E.L.D. Compound X443 *** **** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = THE FALL OF REED RICHARDS!!! • A savage and strategic attack on REED RICHARDS! • Can WYATT WINGFOOT save a self-destructive JOHNNY STORM? • SUE RICHARDS goes to Latveria to reclaim her daughter...and she’ll take on DR. DOOM if she has to (continuing straight into this month’s FANTASTIC FOUR ANNUAL)! | Notes = Continuity Notes * She-Thing goes into some details of her troubled past, the facts: ** As thrillseeking Sharon Ventura she met the Thing in and she joined the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation in after strength enhancements. ** She and Ben fought alongside each other in the Fantastic Four starting in and she was mutated into the She-Thing in . The pair started a relationship in . ** They drifted apart when Sharon was cured by Doctor Doom in and their relationship abruptly ended when Sharon was revealed to be spying on the Fantastic Four in . Doom mutated her again when she betrayed him as seen in . * When Ben last saw Sharon it was in when she was left in the care of Wyatt Wingfoot. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}